


Nightmare

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has had a horrible nightmare. When he wakes up he finds out that Yamaguchi is right beside him. Why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. But I hope you enjoy the fanfic I made with all my love!   
> This fanfic is a translation from Spanish (you can find the Spanish one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9892553))  
> Thanks for understanding!

“Oya?”

“Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya.”

Tsukishima woke up abruptly.

He had a nightmare; once again Kuroo and Bokuto interrupted his dreams to annoy him with that sound: oya. From the first time he listened to it he began to have nightmares, it was already usual but he hadn’t got used to it.

“Those stupid…”, Tsukishima whispered.

It was 3am and that nightmare had taken away his sleep.

“Tsukki… What’s up?”, Yamaguchi asked half asleep.

That surprised Tsukishima, why was Yamaguchi sleeping in his house? ¿¡Why was he sleeping in the same bed as him!?

“Ah yes, it’s true, he stayed in my house to sleep and we didn’t have enough beds so he had to sleep with me…”, Tsukishima thought.

“It’s nothing, I just had a nightmare”, the blond haired said, trying not to worry Yamaguchi.

“Ohh…”, Yamaguchi said frowning,” Do you want to talk about it?”

There it was, Yamaguchi was always concerned about his beloved friend Tsukki. He couldn’t avoid it; it was his nature.

“It’s nothing, Yamaguchi, go back to sleep”

“But, Tsukki, if you have awakened because of a nightmare it must be something important”, Yamaguchi insisted, “Furthermore, now that we are going out, you should tell me what worries you and that kind of things”, Yamaguchi added whispering with a small blush on his cheeks.

It was true, Tsukushima and Yamaguchi were going out since a few weeks ago, as a couple!

“I’ve already told you it’s nothing, Yamaguchi”, Tsukishima said while he moved to not be face to face with his boyfriend. He wanted to sleep again.

“Tsukki…”, The freckled boy muttered, “Okay”, concluded and went back to sleep.

Yamaguchi wasn’t angry at the fact that his boyfriend would not tell him his nightmare, he was aware of what kind of person Tsukishima was. He was already used to his cold side.

“Yamaguchi… Thank you”, Tsukishima mumbled.

Yamaguchi was surprised to listen this words, for him it was like Tsukki had said ‘I love you’ again!

“Tsukkiii~!”, Yamaguchi exclaimed while he got on top of Tsukishima’s body and gave him a hug.

“Yamaguchi, stop, you are hurting me”, Tsukishima complained at the moment he felt his weight on him, “Calm down”

“Okay, okay”, Yamaguchi said a little bit ashamed because of his reaction.

“Hey… Why don’t we do something instead of going to sleep?”, Tsukishima suggested while he directed his hand to Yamaguchi’s crotch.

“Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi exclaimed.


End file.
